


Snowballs - English

by Elopez7228



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - English [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flip zimmermann, House Plaidam, Log Cabin, PWP, Winter's Tale, flannel shirt, plaid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Rey has lost her way during a snowstorm and she is  rescued by a lumberjack looking man in a flannel shirt. He shelters her while the snowstorm is still going on. Time flows by. They are stuck together inside. Oops! How to spend the time?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - English [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255553
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SNOWBALLS - version française](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633456) by [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228). 



Rey could not believe she had ended up in such a precarious situation.

She’d never heard about a third great grand-uncle through marriage named  Boby-one Kenobi – or something like that– and now, a lawyer was telling her that she was this man’s sole inheriter and that she had to travel to the other end of the world to sign papers. Such a crazy turn of events! She had other plans for Christmas! 

Poe and Finn had invited her on a one week skiing trip in France, in a postcard worthy chalet with its beautiful Kings-of-the-forest Christmas trees, bells , and crackling fire in chimney. 

A quick decision had to be made. Either she kept her plans with her friends, or she went to the notorial office in Missoula ,  Montana (where the fuck was Montana, anyway?) in order to sign the deeds on Tuesday afternoon by 2 o’clock, or she would lose out on her inheritance .

The decision seemed easy.

If “the inheritance” was superior to “transportation fees”, then it was profitable.

But much more “profitable” would it have to be to make it worth dumping Finn, Poe, and Rose, and their chalet at Val Thorens? A thousand dollars? Ten thousand dollars? What  was the price to make Rey give up on this full-of-promises week to come, in company of her best friends?

Fortunately, she had been given the details about the goods she would inherit. A collection of Japanese bladed weapons (worth tens of thousands of pounds), and last, but not least, a Victorian house with its parcel of forest in addition to the furniture inside, worth hundreds of thousands.

Okay.

With the amount of cash she’d make by selling the house and all, she would be able to go back and ski with her friends as soon as next week . Maybe  even book a chalet with a hot tub!

And thus, Rey found herself catch ing a plane to Montana, in the northwest of the United States; a freezing territory known for its mountains, its bison , and its moustached men wearing cowboy boots and flannel shirts.

She found herself in the middle of a snowstorm upon entering the parking lot. Rey, only wearing clothes more fitting for a plane journey than for a trek in the North Pole, took refuge inside of her rental car with chattering teeth.

It was 4 o’clock in the afternoon by then, and it was already dark. She had to find herself a hotel in Missoula using Google. After checking in and getting settled, she would call and set an appointment to visit the place the following day. Two days from now, she would attend her meeting with the lawyer and decide whether  or not  to accept the inheritance and the taxes  that went with it.  By the third day, she would already be back in London, holding a Macchiato latte in her left hand and  her new fortune in her right. Perhaps, she’d still have time to join the others at the ski  resort to end the week.

Nice.

Things didn’t go the way she thought they would.

What was to blame? Jet-lag? Weariness? Driving on the right for a Londoner? Snow blowing against the windshield? The road disappearing under a white mat? Or, worst of  all , the total absence of  GPS or some semblance of a  network? Or maybe all of it at the same time. However, the young English woman had to admit it, she was lost. She had been driving slowly for two hours in the snowstorm and should have already reached her destination an hour ago . She had no idea where she was.

It was now 6 in the evening; she was tired and could not even make out the sides of the road anymore.

Rey shook her phone… still  no network. What the hell ? ! Was it because of the snowstorm? Or was is simply because it was always like this in the Rockies, where cowboys rode , following their instinct and the lichens on the stones?

She had to find a town, a village ... a barn?  Somewhere that would prevent her from spending the night in her car.

Turning off the  engine , she put her face in her hands. She would die from cold here.

Around her vehicle, all was white. Snow was beginning to accumulate. Where was the road? Where was the meadow? She could only guess!

Rey sighed. She left the engine on for a while to warm up the inside of the car before she had to turn it off in order to save gasoline. If she was to spend the night here, she had better fall asleep fast. Less waiting to do.

She trudged up to the rear bench seat and pulled out her luggage from the inside. A second sweater, and a towel would have to do as blankets. 

Once well wrapped up, Rey rolled herself into a ball, teeth chattering, and fell asleep. She dreamed about snow, tempests, and sled dogs.

Her sled was broken, she had to repair it using a hammer. 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

The sled dog stood up on his back legs and was looking at her with bright yellow eyes.

The dog’s shining eyes made Rey uneasy, so she turned her back on them. But the dog insisted . He knock ed harder and called her with a guttural voice , “Hey! Hey there, are you ok?”

Rey jumped. Where was she? Her memories began to come back little by little.

She was in the car. She was freezing.

Someone was knocking on the window and  shining a flashlight in her face. Feeling numb, as if under anesthesia, Rey tried to open the door, but the handle would not work. It was frozen. A hint of claustrophobia began to churn inside her. She had to pee. She had to get out. The car was entirely covered with snow and Rey could not see the sky. What time was it? Was it daytime?

No, it was dark , judging  by the flashlight outside.

She was grateful to  whoever had  wiped the snow off of her windshield. She was not alone anymore; someone was going to get her out of here.

She extended her arm to the keys still on the steering wheel and turned them a quarter of a turn. The heating system stirring on relieved her.

At last, the door opened.

Rey inched further back into the car at seeing her savior:  he was a giant man, wrapped up in a thick winter jacket, mittens and a double-furred hood that  nearly covered his face. He had a large nose, a large mouth and a large moustache.

What if it was a hitman? What if it was a rapist who was going to trap her in his cave and sink things into her body? The Chainsaw Massacre! Who would know where she had gone? She would be reported missing somewhere on the road between Helena and Missoula. In London, a mass would be sung for her , and then everyone would forget about her.

“You shouldn’t stay here,” the man said while holding out his hand. “The snowstorm is supposed to last for several days. You need to take shelter.”

Rey wanted to answer, but her jaw was numb. Her teeth were chattering violently.

She moved even further inside of the car to take shelter from the snowstorm. She was so sleepy! When she was sleeping, she wouldn’t feel the cold.

“No, no, no, don’t fall asleep! Bad idea!” the man replied, but she would not listen to him anymore. She was slipping with delight and relief into a downy drowsiness.

She did not see him wriggle inside of the car to get her out. She did not feel it when he rose her up in his arms and brought her inside his own vehicle. She did not realize it when he carried her inside a warm room with paneled walls. She did not notice it when he took off her socks, jeans , and coat before wrapping her up in a sleeping bag in front of the chimney fire. She did not protest when he laid down beside her, both of them now cocooned inside a furred and wooly nest.

However, she felt her blood go warm, as well as some tingling at the end of her fingers and toes, and a burn on her cheeks as she was wailing in her sleep.

She awoke to the aroma of coffee and the sensation of something licking her face.

“Down, Chewie!” said a masculine voice.

Suddenly, completely awake, Rey quickly sat up on her nest of blankets. Where was she?

A man crouched down beside her while holding out a mug of coffee.

He was huge, massive: big nose, big ears, big hair? She thought she recognized him. But no, it was a dream. The dream with the sled dogs. It was not reality. She fell asleep in her car and then…?

“Who are you?” she asked, suddenly afraid.

“My name is Ben Solo, I found you on the side of the road, half suffering from hypothermia inside of your car. You could have died . It was  lucky I was passing by. May I ask where you were going to in such a snowstorm?”

“I… To Missoula. I just arrived from London yesterday. I’m Rey.”

“Well, Rey,” the man said while smiling,  “y ou must have skipped a crossroad. Missoula ’s an hour  South  from here.”

He could have thrown snowballs at her face , and Rey would have reacted the same. She jumped out of her blankets, panic-stricken.

“I have to go to Missoula today! It’s very important!”

She suddenly realized her legs were bare and that she was wearing wool socks that were not hers. She got angry, torn between humiliation and wrath.

“You undressed me?!”

Ben Solo shrugged.

“I had to, to warm you up. Your clothes are here, on the coffee table.”

Rey stopped being proud and angry while modestly covering herself with a blanket in order to take back her jeans on the table. She had been sleeping in her clothes, that smelt of humidity and sweat.

“Can I take a shower?” She asked.

“There’s no running water here”, he replied. “The pipes are frozen. But if you want, I could melt some snow over the fire and you could use that to wash.”

Rey grimaced. No running water? What was this wild place?

She looked all around her and suddenly realized where she was. There was but one room, all in wood with massive furniture, lots of leather, fur, and hunting trophies. A big long-haired dog was lying in front of the fire place, where a large fire was crackling. It was the only source of light and heat in the room.

“No electricity ,  either?” She asked, now worried.

“Indeed.”

“No internet?”

“Take a guess . ”

The city girl fell back on the couch, face in her hands.

Her phone had no more battery, she could call no one. Furthermore, she had not the least idea about where she was.

She took a deep breath in order to appease her beating heart:

“Listen, Mr. Solo.”

“Ben. ”

“Ben. Thank you for having uh…saved my life. I am very grateful. But I must absolutely go to Missoula. Could you take me back to my car later?”

The man stood up and adjusted his cap on his long hair. He moved towards the door and with a wide gesture, opened it widely.

A wall of snow blocked the way out over one meter. Ben shrugged with a half-smile.

“I don’t think we are in any capacity to go anywhere the coming days. You will have to postpone your appointment, I’m afraid!”

Rey felt the emotion rise inside of her with incoming tears. She was stuck here. She didn’t know where, she didn’t know with who, she didn’t know for how much time. The appointment with the lawyer was screwed, as well as the old Kenobi’s inheritance . She had come for nothing and she was cut off from the rest of the world.

She rubbed her eyes in order to quench her incoming tears as to keep an ounce of pride.

“Okay. Well…Let’s start getting cleaned, then.”

She looked around her.

“Where’s my suitcase?”

“What…suitcase?”

By the look on Ben’s face, Rey lowered her head, tired.

“No suitcase?”

He shrugged, feeling helpless.

“I’m sorry, I quickly got you out of the car, I took your purse , but I must confess I didn’t think about any luggage. Is there anything important inside?”

“Well, my clothes , ” Rey sighed. “And also, my toothbrush, among other things…”

He seemed both embarrassed and sorry ,  as well as powerless.

“Should I heat some water for the bath?”  h e said to break the silence.

Rey nodded with a forced smile. She felt tired  even though she had just woken up.  This seems like  a nightmare. It was not the enchanting chalet and hot tub she had imagined for Christmas!

“Thank you,” she said. “Where is the bathroom?” 

“First door on your left.”

The young woman, still bare legs, someone else’s long socks at her feet , and wrapped up in the blanket like a toga, went to the said door.

Ben Solo filled a big container with snow and hung it over the fire. When Rey got through the door, he sank his head between his shoulders, ready to face the imminent storm.

“What the fuck?! What is that thing?” She gasped , poking her head back around the swinging door.

“Dry toilets , ” Ben replied between enjoyment and exasperation. “I’ve told you, no running water!”

“There is no way I’m going to do…do my thing in a sand bucket!” Rey exclaimed, her pitch rising.

“You can go out in the snow if  you wish, Princess,” Ben said while shrugging. “Or else, you can do it in the sawdust bucket. You then put new sawdust over once done. It’s gonna be okay, it won’t smell at all, you’ll see.”

Rey slammed the door while mumbling. She appeared again a few moments later.

“What do you do with the bucket, then?” She asked, sensing curiosity winning over unease.

“It’s fertilizer for my garden.”

“You’re kidding me!” She said with a disgusted wince.

He slowly turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. It created wrinkles on his forehead.

“Anyway, a princess like you shits glitter, doesn’t she?”

Okay, this was it, he was making fun of her. She would have loved to respond with a cynical,  witty comeback, but nothing came to her mind, and her legs were cold. She felt filthy, and she was hungry. When she didn’t answer, he soflty added, “Here comes hot water. I’ll go and bring you some soap and a washcloth.”

Rey thanked him, a little ashamed. He really was taking care of her. If she ignored the sawdust bucket, the melted snow as a mean to wash, and the absence of internet, at least she was alive thanks to him. Her trip was a disaster and her miraculous inheritance was lost, but she was not dead. It was a start.

“Could you turn around, please?” She whispered.

He mumbled some excuses before moving away to sit at the other end of the room, on a single bed Rey had not yet noticed. Kneeling in front of the hot water bucket, she took off her bra and used the soap and the washcloth to rub her entire body. She could sense Ben Solo’s intense gaze on her skin. What was there to say? She had her back turned to him, and there was only one room. Not to mention he had undressed her earlier, so he already had time to ogle her. It was not worth getting angry over it.

Once done, she tied her hair into three buns, put on her underwear and her jeans. She kept the wool socks that were so warm on her feet (she could not wear shoes over them, but did she need shoes anyway? She was stuck here for several days, as it seemed!), while taking her T-shirt off with a wince. She had travelled for twelve hours, sweating and sleeping in it, and it smelled terribly. It stank of sweat and wetness.

She turned around, holding her stinking shirt:

“Ben, could you lend me a shirt while  I’ m washing mine?”

A perplexed Ben came close.

“A shirt, yes… but not  in your size.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s just for a couple of hours. Please….”

He nodded and opened a suitcase near the bed, from which he drew a black and red checkered shirt. Rey unfolded it. It was so big it could have been a dress for her! She put it on and buttoned it. The flannel was thick and warm, the cloth smelt of soap and firewood. She felt invigorated and took advantage of the hot water from the container to scrub her own shirt with the piece of soap, then rinsed and wrung it with care. She looked around for a thread on which to hang it. There already were towels and socks hanging on a line with pins.

Ben, who had lived an isolated life in the mountains for years, observed her all this time, fascinated. She was unrealistically beautiful with her improbable buns and her shirt – his shirt,  too big for her, whose sleeves she had rolled up to do the washing.

“What is it?” She asked after having hung her shirt, as he snapped his mouth shut.

“Nothing…” he stammered. “This…color suits you.”

Rey blushed a bit. She knew  That kind of look, even if she did not expect to find  it here, in the eyes of this rustic man. But because he had that yearning in his  gaze , she kept on looking at him. At first sight, he resembled a hairy lumberjack. Big hands, long hair, big feet, wide shoulders, full lips…filthy jeans, a plaid shirt similar to the one she was wearing, thick socks – his ranger boots layed near the door . S he noticed he had no wedding ring, and a “goat-mountain” cap sealed on his skull.

“Your coffee is getting cold , ” he said. “Would you like some breakfast? I can cook eggs and bacon.”

“It would be perfect,” Rey answered, suddenly feeling shy at the intimacy that had just been established between them both.

She sat down on the floor in front of the armchair, squeezed her mug of coffee and raised her knees under her chin. Ben was busy between what operated as a kitchen, where stood a gas boiler and a rack over the fire, held into place by notches inside the bricks of the fireplace. He laid a wide frying pan on the grid, added slices of bacon and broke eggs . The delicious smell of the food filled the room. A pinch of pepper was added before handing a steaming plate to Rey. That smelled delicious, and she realized just how hungry she was. She had not eaten anything since the day before, and she hungrily picked up some of the bacon, bringing it to her mouth with her fingers. 

Ben handed her a fork, looking rather amused.

“Easy now! We are not savages!”

However, Rey bit into the bacon, not caring about the grease that ran down her fingers. It was divine. She licked her fingers with enthusiasm. As she raised her eyes, she met his own. He had not touched his own plate yet. A blush spread across his face,  and he pretended to suddenly find interest into his breakfast. She held back  a smile. Was this giant man actually shy?

After the meal, she helped him wash the dishes, then she took a worried glance outside. This appointment in Missoula could change her life. It would be so much waste to miss it, being so close

She sighed, while looking at the immaculate landscape. More than three feet of snow had fallen. Ben came near and watched over her shoulders. He was too close. She could feel his warmth through his clothes , as well as  smell his scent : a mix of leather,  fire wood,  soap , and melted snow. It brought back a memory to her mind, a flash directly from her subconscious. Something vague… A sudden relief, a sled dog, a pleasurable sensation of warmth and security . A hidden taste of sensuality. It was strange, for none of those images fit with each other. So why did they come back to her mind when he stood near? Rey frowned. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

“Are you okay?”  h e softly asked her. “Is there anything I can do?”

She shivered.“You already did a lot , and I am very grateful for it. But there’s nothing more you can do now…even if it’s so frustrating!”

“I think you should tell me why you came from England , just to nearly die of cold at the border of Missoula.”

Saying those words, he sat in the armchair, in front of the fireplace. Rey came close and absently played with the embers with the tip of the firebrand. Then, she told him about the unexpected inheritance and what was at stake with the appointment.

“I know about the old Kenobi’s property, ” he finally said.  “ It’s a beautiful house, albeit dilapidated. He was a little senile in the end. The rumor had it he had no heirs and that the property would go to the State after he die d ”

Rey shrugged . “ There’s a far-fetched story about a testimony.  That he was once the benefactor of a girl who died after having had a baby . .  That baby  would be me. I would have been adopted in England. That’s all.”

“About this house, what do you plan to do with it?”

“I suppose I will sell it.” Rey shrugged. “Take the money, go back home and never to set feet again on this unwelcoming tundra!”

Ben saddened .  “Well, sorry for being unwelcoming. We do with what we have.”

Rey reddened from having said too much. She came to sit by him and softly put her hand on his arm. He shuddered. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I’m just so frustrated being stuck here.”

“What time is your appointment tomorrow?”

“Two in the afternoon.”

He smiled . “Then, I may have a solution . ”

Ben showed her another cabin at the edge of the forest, whose roof was still visible from under powder snow. He stocked inside his tools for fishing and hunting – except for the weapons which he kept inside the cabin – as well as his snowmobile.

They could make it to Missoula in a few hours. But first… they had to clear the area of snow.

Obviously Rey was in no condition to do such an activity. Her small boots were not warm nor waterproof, her coat would not handle snow, she wore no gloves and her jeans would get wet .

She thus had to stay and stand on the threshold, a steaming mug in her hands as she watched Ben work. He wore boots and  a winter jacket, a big shovel  clutched in his thick mittens,  with which he vigorously cleared the snow.

Feeling useless and powerless, Rey looked for a way to participate in the effort and decided to tidy the  cabin . She rekindled the fire, cleaned the kitchen,  took down the clothes on the  line , folded the blankets , and got rid of the dust. This stereotypical share of the chores was getting on her nerves a bit… mister getting the physical work outside, miss inside the house as the house keeper. She would so had loved to go outside clear the snow! But without appropriate boots, she could lose a toe.

As she opened the chest to put dry clothes into, she froze at discovering a stock of firearms. With a beating heart, she hastily closed the chest. Ben lived here in this isolated parcel of countryside. He hunted and fished too. It was normal he would possess weapons. She was not in England anymore.

Time went by. She prepared lunch, finding jars, here and there, with dried vegetables and pieces of dried meat that she used to cook a stew.

Ben had nearly reached the hut, trudging a path in the powder snow, but tired of staying inside,  Rey wanted to wander around. She called out to him, but he didn’t seem to hear her. So, she collected some of the snow, made it into a ball and threw it at him. But, the ball fell two meters away from him so he didn’t even see it .

So she threw another.  .

A nd a nother.

Soon, a rain of snowballs was falling all around Ben. As Suzie in Calvin and Hobbes said “ if it weren’t for gravity,  you probably couldn’t even hit the ground !”….

The umpteenth snowball which finally fell near him informed Ben of what was happening. He stopped clearing snow and turned back – BAM – The only snowball at the moment hit him like a strike. He took the hit right in the face and nearly lost his balance.

Rey was petrified for a second, fearing having done him wrong until it was overcome by an irresistible urge to laugh.

Ben was removing snow from his eyelashes and his moustache, seeming stupefied. Once he understood where the projectile had come from, he muttered. “Oh, you’re so gonna pay for it!”

Rey could not contain her laughter as he ran towards her through the trench he had just created while collecting snow in his two hands. She ran inside the  cabin , looking for a place to hide , but she could find none. She crouched on the bed, still laughing.

Ben’s figure appeared as a shadow on the front door. He let go of the snow in his hands and took huge steps, paying no attention to the traces of melted snow he left on the floor.

Rey tried to negotiate while still laughing out loud, “Ben, no! You’re g etting snow everywhere ! Stop, stop! I’m not dressed for it!”

It was not enough to stop him. Extending his arms, he threw her over his shoulders as if she was a sack of potatoes and went the other way around the room. Rey was pounding with her two knuckles on his back as well as kicking her legs, which proved useless. She saw the door nearing and behind it, more than one meter of fresh snow.

“No, stop! Stop it! I’m sorry!” She pleaded, between fear and laughter .

He threw her right into the powdery snow. She fell loudly, without anything to cover her head and her feet in the tender snow. She was fighting with the snow and its frozen flakes to prevent it from entering her clothes while screaming piercing little  squeals. . To no avail.

Ben was looming over her, powerful, arms crossed, a malicious smile on his face.

“Well? Are we regretting yet?”

“ Yes!  I regret it! I regret it ” She screamed, all frozen. “Get me out of here!”

Like a prince, he extended his hand for her to take and stand up. She was all covered with snow from head to toe, freezing. Her lips were already turning blue.

Ben brushed the snow off of her with intensity and took her again in his arms. She clung her arms around his neck as he was bringing her back inside near the fire.

Rey could feel his beating heart against her chest through the layers of his clothes. It was beating fast. Was he distraught? Was she?

She could smell his masculine scent — the one that had brought those funny images — and strangely, she felt the urge to kiss him. She felt good in his arms. He was good to her. He felt warm and secure. She felt small and suddenly wondered what it would be like to make love with such a giant man. The difference in height promised an interesting  experience .

She blushed. Why was she thinking about that? She barely knew him!

He knelt in front of the  fireplace as  he tried to put her down, but she stayed clenched to his neck.Her teeth were chattering.

“Stay…against me…” she mumbled.

“You’re wet and frozen, ” he answered.  “ You need dry clothes.”

She nodded and raised her arms so that he could undress her.

She could see him redden a little, turn his eyes away while he began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing with his big hands, before taking it of her.

She shivered. Her breasts rose to the jolting rhythm of her breath. She saw how he was looking at her. She felt her body respond to the kind of gaze she could decipher in in eyes. And so, she renounced her principles, her shyness and her restrictions. She ran her hand  though his hair in order to gently tug him to her , and she whispered, “Ben, warm me up.”


	2. Chapter 2

He gave the smallest of movements, a quiver of the lips, then slowly—very gently as if to give her time to push him away—he brushed his mouth under her ear. His breath almost burned her chilled skin; Rey startled.

Ben's lips slid down her neck to the base of her throat, where he softly kissed her. It felt wet and warm. The tingling of his mustache spiced his touch.

He emboldened as he kissed her, starting with the just tips of his lips and his tongue soon joining. He pressed his mouth to her collarbone, the bulge of her breasts, the valley of her chest, the lace of her bra ... her tits, through the fabric of her clothes. Rey gasped, opening her lips.

She clenched her fingers in Ben's hair, then with a sudden urge pushed away the fur hat he was wearing, and began to take off his coat that felt too thick and too wet against her burning skin. He was wearing gloves! She tore those off , too.. She was almost naked in his arms, and yet he was covered with too many layers—it was urgent to restore balance!

Ben's mouth pinched her nipple across the bra, and his hands went up behind her back to unclip it. When it clicked in his fingers, he looked up at her, seeking her approval. She bit her lip and silently nodded. 

He slid the straps of the bra along her arms and let it drop to the ground. He held her, topless, against him. She had small breasts, pink tips pointing towards him, and he took one in his mouth, closing his eyes, inhaling a nose full of the scent of her. He felt his erection rise in his jeans, pushed against his fly, yearning for freedom. But he wasn’t sure if Rey wanted to go that far. He’d wait.

By then, she was shivering in his arms, and it was urgent to warm her up. Caressing the satin of her skin, counting moles with the tip of his tongue, he lowered his hands to her hips, slipped his fingers into the buttons of her jeans. He opened them one after the other. Rey lifted her hips to help the jeans slide off. Ben then took it off completely by pulling on the ankles. She was now only wearing her underwear, and he left them untouched, his mouth moving up to her stomach, to her breasts again, sucking with passion at the tips. Rey arched and moaned in his arms, but did not try to push him away. With the tips of her fingers, she undid the buttons of his shirt one by one, pushing it back on his shoulders. She could not repress a sigh of admiration at the width of his shoulders, at his naked chest. Soft brown hair was shading his torso and she remembered how she had decided she didn’t like hair or mustaches. Well, too bad for her principles because she was going to fuck this man, hairy cowboy or not!

“Get naked,” she whispered, failing to find more suitable words, and he squirmed to take off his shirt.

“Jeans too!” she ordered.

And he obeyed. Boots, socks, jeans. He was cold, and lifted her in his arms to come closer to the fire. Chewie was taking up all the room on the carpet, and Ben gently kicked the dog away. 

"Grab the fur," he said to Rey as his own hands were busy.

She reached out to grab the buffalo skin from the chair and tossed it over the rug. Then Ben gently lay her down. The fire was close, joyfully cracking, warming the two naked bodies tangled on the furs.

Ben lay against her, legs along hers and hands on her face, and finally he kissed her. Rey tasted his mouth like she’d tasted a fruit: slowly biting, savoring the juices and textures, searching for his tongue. The fruit tasted her in return. A hairy fruit trying to bite her, how unusual!

She started to giggle and the fruit moved away from her.

“What is it?” He said with an expression of shyness that Rey found rather sweet.

"It's the first time that a kiwi kissed me," she said, and Ben opened his eyes so wide that she laughed even more.

She couldn't catch her breath, and even though he'd been happy to share her joy, unfortunately, he had totally missed the joke.

“A kiwi?!” he repeated, startled.

She nodded vigorously and began to chuckle again, giving little pecks on his cheekbones and forehead.

“Have you ever seen a kiwi eat a peach?” He asked then, and Rey stopped laughing.

“What’s that now?”

“A local dish”, he added, taking over on this strange conversation about exotic salads; “you absolutely have to taste it!”

“Sure? I guess?” Rey said as she held her breath. What did he have in mind?

The kiwi slid down her jaw, neck, breasts, belly, and with his big lumberjack hands, pulled her panties under her knees.

Rey gasped when he raised her knees against her chest with one hand, preventing her from lowering her legs, as her panties hung on her calves.

She didn’t feel like laughing anymore and a long moan escaped her throat as he slid his tongue, from bottom to top, between her wet folds.

“Oh, fuck!” she screamed as he sucked on her delicate skin with enthusiasm.

“A juicy peach, as expected,” he said against her center, and she chuckled.

“I wonder where the pit is?” he added, strategically moving up along her slit...

He found it.

Rey suddenly arched, punching his nose with her hips so hard that he almost let go of her. But he held on. Hands under her thighs to keep them in position, he licked and vigorously sucked at her clit, making her jolt and moan in ecstasy.

She shook away the panties that held her calves together and spread her thighs open, allowing Ben's mouth to change angle.

Rey tightened her fingers in his hair, guiding his mouth against her, and let her pelvis roll without trying to control the spontaneous movement of her hips. She impulsed the rhythm, the orientation, and felt her cheeks burn. She was no longer cold; she was burning hot instead. She felt a wave grow in the lower part of her belly, a rising sensation, coming and going according to Ben's tongue and to her own hips rolling. She pulled Ben closer, tilted her hips, held herself for a moment and suddenly let go.

It snapped.

Rey let out a groan as her body tensed, shaken by the orgasm. Her hips shivered in Ben's hands as her eyes rolled. She let out another cry as her belly startled, then a sigh of delight. Her head fell back on the fur.

“I like Montana’s cuisine!” She said with a broad smile.

“This was only the starters!” Ben replied from below, between her thighs. “Wait until you taste the main course!”

"I can't wait, but I'm a little cold," Rey shuddered, wrapping herself into the buffalo skin. “Come closer.”

He obeyed, coming up to cuddle her. His mouth was wet with their mixed juices as he deeply kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips.

“When was the last time you had sex?” She asked, snuggling into his arms.

“Last summer. You?”

“It’s been a few months. With a guy I met at a party. We were both drunk. It sucked.”

“I had sex with the owner of a ranch a little further down the road. A married woman. Sometimes she comes over to fuck me for... a distraction, I guess.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Rey asked, quite surprised by the story, though her hand was now slowly caressing his cock stretching through the fabric of his boxers.

He shrugged, “ Yes, sex is fun… if everyone enjoys it, why not?”

“What about me?” Rey softly said, “Did you plan to have sex with me when you saved me yesterday?”

Ben frowned, obviously upset.

“I didn't think about that at all. I saw a car by the side of the road and came to see if there was someone inside. I didn’t think beyond that. But I must say that... I thought you were pretty.”

“If someone had told be yesterday that I was going to have sex with a Montana lumberjack within the next twenty-four hours, I would have laughed.”

Said Montana Lumberjack playfully kissed her breasts. “It's not done yet. We can stop here.”

Rey closed her hand on his cock and he gasped.

“No way,” she said. “I don’t leave a job unfinished. You are going to take off these boxers and fuck me hard in front of this fireplace. Otherwise I will walk out naked in the snow to die of frustration. And that will be your fault!”

“Blackmailing me, now?” He smiled. “It would be a shame to abandon you to death. Let's see what I can do to avoid this.”

And taking immediate action, he applied his hand to Rey’s cunt, sliding his middle finger into her slit. She was still wet from her orgasm, and immediately reacted to his caress. Keeping her eyes into his, he saw her pupils dilate, her cheekbones blush, her lips part. She spread her thighs to let him through and after a few strokes on her clit, he moved lower and pushed a finger into her core, and immediately another. Rey's hand tightened on his erect cock. He moved back and forth into her with his large fingers. She wanted to see him now; she pulled on the elastic of his boxers to slide it under his hips, and Ben's cock sprang out, stiff and warm. 

Rey straightened up, tilting her hips on Ben's hand, and the friction made her moan. She held strong to his shoulder, closed her mouth on his. Sitting up, thighs open, she gave him a long, deep kiss, coordinating the rhythm of her tongue with the roll of her hips on his fingers. It was soft, very sensual, and she kept moving slowly, feeling her pleasure rise in regular waves. She moved her hand up and down Ben’s cock, holding it with both hands, using the drop of precum that was on the tip as a natural lubricant. He was circumcised. She was sliding her hands from top to bottom, copying his fingers inside her core, and his tongue in her mouth. They were now connected by their mouths, their hands and their sexes, sitting on the furs in front of the fireplace, and the room felt warm and silent, its tranquility only disturbed by their soft sighs and the sound of skin on skin. 

Suddenly Rey couldn't wait any longer and untied their mouths, undisturbed by thread of saliva that stretched between their lips.

“I can't take it anymore,” she said. “I want you inside me. Now. Please…”

Ben smiled and flipped her over the fur, fingers still deep inside her, guiding her under him. He slowly removed them, and positioned himself between her legs, resting on his elbow. Rey tied her arms around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him again. She wanted to look at him when he would finally take her. She felt the back of his hand go up against the inside of her thigh as he held the base of his cock into his fist and guided the tip against her center. It was firm and soft at the same time. Rey startled when she felt him set himself between her lips, sliding up and down along her slit, wet with her own juices.

She bit her lip and her hands were trembling.

“Please.” She whispered.

He slowly pushed, feeling her walls stretch for him. Ben saw her blink, carried away by her own pleasure.

“Fuck, you are so warm”, he growled, eyes half closed, as he pushed deeper.

Was it a compliment?

Clinging to his neck, her forehead against his, she spread her legs as wide as possible to ease the penetration. He was massive. Everywhere.

She felt herself stretch under his push, a feeling that was both strangely uncomfortable and satisfying. He sank into her flesh, inch by inch, and her core got used to the intrusion, leaving her shivering.

Once fully settled inside her, he stopped and kissed her again. She looked down to see their two bodies connected, joined below their patches of curly hair. Ben's right hand came below her back to support her, and slightly lifted her up. Then he rolled his hips and Rey saw the wet shaft of his cock slide out of her body, almost all the way out, and push back into her, making her moan loudly. The sight of Ben's cock moving in and out of her was tremendously sexy. She felt like the actor of her own porn movie, a movie in 5 dimensions: shape, scent, touch. All in HD.

The best porn clip ever.

She knew she’d be able to pleasure herself on this sole memory for the next few months. Ben's movement inside her, back and forth, made the blood rush up her cheeks and warmth up her skin.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

It felt so good, she would have cried. He subtly tightened his hand behind her back, locking her into position, then he increased the pace.

“Oh fuck, Ben!” Rey screamed, grabbing his shoulders - no lower, his buttcheeks, in which she dug her nails.

She lifted her knees, changed the angle, and the penetration deepened. He rubbed far into her, in the hollow of her flesh, his pubic bone stimulating her clit with each roll of the hips, his balls hammering at the tender skin under her vagina, and Rey clung tight to him.

Stronger, oh lord.

Again!

She was going to cum. The friction against her clit increased the stimulation of his cockher body felt what seemed ten caresses at a time, inside, outside, below, his lips on her breasts, his tongue on her nipples… she was on the edge. Open and burning.

“Oh yes! More!” she pleaded, and he accelerated the roll of his hips, now hammering vigorously into her.

She moaned at each of his strokes, eyes half closed, nails clawing at his flesh, and Ben released his hands to grab her thighs under her knees and push them up against her chest. Rey shouted, clinging to the furs as Ben, now kneeling straight up, kept on fucking her as deeply as possible. 

“Fuck Rey, I’m coming” He said, and she closed her eyes, clenching her inner walls to lead him to pleasure.

She was close, too. Her face was burning, her eyes and hands were not staying in place. She felt a moan rise from the back of her throat as he came into her, desperately, in hot jerks, and the sensation made her cry with pleasure. She was so close!

“Touch me!” She shouted,

Ben, still panting, slid his thumb over Rey's core, found the button of the clit and pressed into it in small circles. He was still deep inside her, stiff still, and the stimulation of her clit by its two faces made the girl rock.

She arched her back as her walls clenched and a thrill of pleasure burned her nerves from navel to breasts, up to her cheeks, all the way to her toes. Her body convulsed as her eyes rolled into her lids and her fingers clung onto the folds of fur under her skin.

Ben collapsed on top of her, out of breath, and she held onto his back to ease down the quiver of her skin. Both were sweating, hearts beating hard, senses on fire, and Rey deeply kissed him.

“Hooray for American cuisine,” she said in his mouth.

"I could start appreciating English fare," he replied.

She sat up, shivering. Ben handed her his shirt, the one he was wearing all morning. It smelled like him, and Rey felt her desire grow again.

Her hand went down to her core, sticky of their juices, and to her swollen clit. She touched it. Her clit was on the verge of explosion. She knew a simple touch would be enough to trigger a new orgasm. It was her favorite part, the sex after the sex, when she could still come, fast and strong.

“Make me come again” she said.

“Okay .”

Ben lifted her hips with both hands, spread her thighs, and gave a long lick along her slit, as if to cleanse the fluids of which she was soaked. Rey moaned loudly. She would come as soon as he’d touch her clit, she knew that for sure… and she needed it so much! 

But, playfully, he went down to her center, slipped in the tip of his tongue. It was divine and unbearable at the same time. Rey wanted to come, but instead, he was taking the time to pleasure her again, lingering on the rest of her cunt, licking the juices, pointing his tongue. As she couldn’t take it anymore Rey grabbed a handful of his hair, more violently than she intended to, and pulled his face against her clit. Higher.

“Here, for fucks sake”

He didn't protest, and rubbed the tip of his tongue against the raw bulge that was hiding under the tender folds. Small blows of a sharp, pointed tongue. It was exactly what Rey's body needed and the orgasm suddenly washed over her.

This time she cried out as the sensation struck her again, stronger than before, a string of fire rising from her clit to every inch of her skin.

Her scream of “FUCK YES,” made Chewie lift his ears, and move away.

“I've always envied women and their series of orgasms,” Ben commented, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh Yeah. It's a compensation for the sexist humiliation and the wage gap”, Rey said, still quivering.

Ben raised his eyebrows but he chose not to reply. He actually barely knew Rey. He was only aware that she was British, very pretty, lost in Montana, and that she loved sex. It could manage with that much for now.

“Do you want me to go again?” He genuinely asked.

Rey smiled.

“Three orgasms is a good start. I will survive without a fourth in a row. We will keep this one and the numbers 5 to 12 for tonight.”

“Twelve, huh?”

“At least, yes. And some for you too, what do you say?”

“Deal. I'll go back to shovel, then.”

Rey buttoned up her shirt while Ben put on his pants.

“I made a stew”, she said. “To gain some strength before returning outside.”

“You're amazing.”

He leaned down to kiss her. She smelled semen in his breath, and Rey thought of he had licked it off of her without hesitation and felt flattered. She liked that a man was open minded enough to do this kind of thing. It was sexy. Obviously, the Montana rednecks were less rigid than most Londoners! He was full of surprises.

She watched him get dressed, put on a new shirt, then pour himself a bowl of stew. He brought her one, with a fork. She raised her knees against her chest to eat. The food was good and warm, it felt wonderful. Each of her senses was satisfied. The smell of the fireplace, the flavor of the stew, the warmth of the cabin, the crackling of the flames, the languor of her body after sex.

The afternoon passed quickly.

Ben cleared the access to the shed, took out the snowmobile and checked the engine and the fuel.

Then he lent warm clothes - far too big for her - to Rey and they went around to heat the engine, and get her used to the nervousness of the machine. The temperature dropped quickly as the night fell. The snow started to fall, and Ben put the snowmobile back inside the cabin, in the entrance, in order to avoid clearing the snow again in the morning.

They ate the rest of the stew for dinner, and prepared sandwiches for the next day.

In the evening they played chess and learned to know each other. Rey discovered that Ben was working as a farm worker, helping local breeders and farmers through the seasons, logging a little, hunting, and fishing. A simple life as a man close to nature... just the opposite of Rey, who was in charge of Field Marketing in a young and trendy London company, full of laptops, engineers, and suits.

Ben offered Rey his bed for the night and settled into the chair in front of the fireplace.

She wanted him to sleep in the bed with her, but the sensual frenzy that seemed to have taken hold of them in the afternoon had given way to indefinable discomfort.

She was leaving the next day and she felt a little sad.

Something was wrong. An idea was spinning in her head without her being able to put words into it.

Ben straightened up on the armchair when he heard Rey making a fuss, as if she was moving furniture. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that she had removed the mattress from the bed frame and was dragging it across the room, towards him.

The mattress fell in front of the fireplace. Rey settled there.

“I'm cold over there, away from the fire. Come and lie down with me”, she said.

“The mattress is too small for two” Ben stammered.

“So we'll have to squeeze. Come on.”

She laid down, curled up in Ben's flannel shirt, woolen socks on her feet, and pulled the blanket over her.

Ben hesitated for a moment, then got out of the chair and laid down with her. She giggled when he pushed her to find her place and ended up on the floor.

“Hey!” She protested. “Leave me some room!”

“I'm on the edge!” He said. “If I move away, I’ll be the one on the floor.”

“I don't care, it’s your fault you’re so large. Push yourself a little.”

“Push me yourself!”

Was that a challenge?

She curled up on the floor and pushed as hard as possible to remove him from the mattress. He did not move an inch, and seemed to be enjoying himself.

So she grabbed a pillow and threw it into his face. In a few seconds, the mood changed. Ben grabbed Rey's wrist and flipped her over him. She struggled, laughing, and he rolled over to lock her down. Hands pinned above her head, she raised her eyebrows with a mischievous gaze:

“What now? What are you going to do?”

“Number four”, he said.

A smile lit up Rey's face.

The night welcomed the numbers four to seven.

For Ben, two and three.

When they finally fell asleep, huddled in each other's arms on the undersized mattress, their skins were still wet with sweat, saliva and semen. Their hair stuck on their foreheads and their lips were red and swollen from having sucked too much, kissed too much, licked too much.

Ben was awakened by greedy lips on his cock. He came into Rey's mouth, and too dizzy to harden again, he sat her on the chair to make her come with his mouth. They couldn’t get enough of each other’s sex. They kept coming back to it, compulsively. 

However, they had to dress up for the cold, leave the comfortable heat of the fireplace, and go out on the snowmobile. Another footof snow had fallen. The countryside was white. Rey, bundled up in several layers of superimposed puffer jackets, clinging on to Ben, had no idea where they were, or how Ben managed to find his way in this sparkling white landscape. It took them three hours to reach Missoula.

Rey walked through the doors of the notary office at 2 PM and Ben took a seat in the cafe next door to wait for her.

When she came out, her face was sad.

Ben rushed up to her. “What is it? Something wrong?”

“No,” she said. “There was no scam or trap. I am now the owner of a Victorian Montana home.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “And how is that not a good thing? I don’t understand.”

Rey looked up at him. “It means my business here is done, Ben. I should go home now. To London. And…”

Her eyes filled with tears:

“And you live here, 7000 kilometers from my home, and I will never see you again, and...”

Ben bent his knees, his hands on her shoulders:

“Hey, look at me. You own a house here, now. I can take care of selling it for you, if you want. And if you don't want to, then you'll have to come back and take care of it. We'll meet again! It's not over. Not if we don't want it. Okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed her forehead. “What time is your flight?”

“Tonight at 8.”

“And your job, when do you have to go back?”

“Next week,” Rey said. “I requested a few days off to spend Christmas skiing with my friends.”

Ben’s thumb gently wiped a tear under the girl's eye.

“Change your flight. You have to collect your car and your suitcase, visit your house... Stay this week with me. We… We’ll put a Christmas tree in the cabin. It will do the job, I promise! What do you say?”

“I don’t know. I... It wasn’t the plan. I need to let my friends know.”

“Well let them know and stay. Please?”

Rey bit her lip, swaying from one foot to the other. Finally, wiping her cheek, she whispered:

“Are we going to have sex all day, all week?”

“I promise all day, all week, and all years to come if you want. I'll take you to 1000.”

“Minimum.” Rey smiled.

“Minimum.” Ben approved.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @auroranoir ans @tsukivolkers for helping with the translation of this one!  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed the story, I'm a sucker for comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for helping with the translation to English : @AuroraNoir @Tsukivolbers @Morrigan


End file.
